Talk:PUG
I disagree about a group of friends not being a PUG. I'd call any group that's not at least half a guild a PUG, even if the rest were people I knew that I invited to play. --Fyren 08:56, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :Why would you say that? What is available in a Guild group that is not available in a Friends group? I do FoW with several trusted friends and I do UW with my guild. Both look exactly the same with me. Perhaps there is a difference in the PvP side of the world? --Karlos 18:29, 10 December 2005 (UTC) ::What's not theortically available in a group of random people? That's not what the point is. It's that "pick up" games are games you play with whoever is around, which may or may not be people you know. --Fyren 19:13, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :::What's different between playing with friends and a random set of people is: a) you know what they bring and you know they are good. b) you know they will not just quit after the first shard or ecto. and c) you set it up and agree on when and how you will go about doing things. In a random group you have to: a) test the others to insure they are competent, b) explain things at every critical juncture and c) hope that when the fighting actually starts they will listen and that there are no over-enlarged egos or 8 year old kids among them. You can't say a PuG is both a random group and a group of friends. That's no realistic. :::To answer your point. There is nothing really random about going with friends... You plan, you coordinate, exactly like in a guild. As I said, yesterday, I went to FoW with my friends then to UW with my guild.. It was eXACTLY the same process. We waited for the ones who were busy, we immediately set out, no worries about explaining "DON'T TAKE THIS QUEST!!" or "DON'T AGGRO THIS GROUP!!" We each knew our roles. When attacked by the shadow army, there was no fear of someone luring the Abyssals back to Rastigan, when approaching the Mindblade Spectres, we knew one monk brought Spell Breaker and a nuker brought Obsidian Flesh. These things we agreed upon and we laid out. Identical to me. --Karlos 19:38, 10 December 2005 (UTC) ::::This is not a problem with random people. This is a problem with people who, basically, suck. --Fyren 20:40, 10 December 2005 (UTC) Even with competent players, they often come in with a background of playing games that charge for your time - so they have a sometimes disastrous tendency to rush. This game, IMHO, oftne needs the player to move with caution and consideration. --Jawn Sno 16:38, 12 October 2006 (CDT) PuG Shouldn't it be PuG instead of PUG? It seems like a much more common spelling. --218.102.124.220 16:48, 12 October 2006 (CDT) its not for people without much experiance,personally i was 1 hour making blood spike party and suddendly....they left.weeee long live organised teams!Kalamaras gr 16:01, 26 February 2007 (CST)